Lack of Title
by Kaluin
Summary: [Suikoden IV][Yaoi] What happens when a friend wants to keep another friend entertained? Pointless sequentialish drabbles featuring a sort of foursome. Features Lazlo, Hervey, Sigurd, Helmut amongst others. Warning for lack of plot & greater scheme.
1. Lack of Privacy

Disclaimer: Do not own rights to Suikoden. Do not think I ever will. Do not think I'll ever have enough to pay for any sueing by larger company. They prolly have bigger fish to fry than to poke at barely M-rated drabbles.

Author's note: Sometime last year, a friend of mine was complaining about a certain 'Lack of Pron (TM)'. I humored her for two paragraphs, playing with her SIV setting... until this got a life of its own.

This is old and I edited it to the best of my abilities, but if there's anything unEnglish, do please tell me.

* * *

Lack of Privacy  
_Blackmail material_  
by: Kaluin 

Kika stood by the doorway, silently watching Hervey, who completely forgot to lock the door, screw Lazlo into the mattress. It wasn't a bad thing all in all as she got a free show, but the decibels at which the voices rose caught the attention of people hanging in the hallway. What more, she had told her crew that they would all be meeting just about now and she was now conflicted (or not) about whether to call attention from her wayward underling or watch until they were done.

Elenor, of course, had to take that decision out of her hand as she was handed a glass of Kanakan wine.

"They'll be done soon enough," the strategist concluded, knocking back her own glass. "The best part will be blackmailing him afterwards."

"True," the pirate queen agreed readily as she sipped the red liquid, eyes upon the couple writhing on the small bed.

---

Sigurd was obviously much more intelligent than his comrade was, Kika decided. At least _he_ had chosen to wait until she dismissed them all before going to the deck where their Kooluk deserter usually stationed himself. Unfortunately, she could never catch the pair in the process of performing indecent acts in public, nor did she ever find either of their doors unlocked for the public's viewing pleasure.

In the end, she had to resort to asking Oleg about his recording device and had the bulky equipment hidden behind conveniently placed crates to acquire any sort of blackmailing material. The sad part about this plan was that, midway through Helmut's undressing by the younger man, the pale haired man's shirt had been discarded right over the device.

Truly, her respect for her knife thrower was growing, but it disappointed her not to get anything secret out of him.


	2. Lack of Endurance

Lack of Endurance  
_Temporary companionship_  
by: Kaluin

Helmut seriously contemplated asking the young army leader if he would indefinitely handle Hervey's libido. Sure, the sex was great and things were often interesting, but he'd spent enough time with Sigurd know what he appreciated. At least the latter pirate knew the value of privacy while this one didn't.

As the younger man whined--though Hervey would yell at him for saying he 'whined' of all things--again for Helmut to come back into the baths, the Kooluk commander pursed his lips and resisted throwing soap at the pirate. Taisuke would scold them again for making such commotion and he simply was not in the mood for such trivialities. Thus, ignoring Hervey, he got dressed again and walked back to his room only to meet Lazlo halfway there.

"Good evening Helmut," the youth greeted him courteously before walking alongside him, poised and collected. Helmut greeted him back in turn, somewhat intrigued as to why the leader had decided to seek his company at the moment.

"Hello Sir Lazlo, how may I help you?"

"I just thought we hadn't spoken in a while," was the answer he received. It was ultimately an unsatisfying one as they both knew they held little interest in each other. Indeed, Helmut kept his eyes on the wheat-haired individual before inferring to Lazlo' real reason for this situation.

"...training with Ted again?"

That was the only thing that could cause the youth to choose his company over Hervey's. Though it now left out why Lazlo hadn't sought out Sigurd instead.

"Yes," the boy confirmed readily enough--it was useful for him to train with another True Rune bearer after all, but Hervey wouldn't see it that way--before continuing. "Also, Sigurd mentioned cashing in some favors from Hervey."

"Oh." That explained everything then. "...I have a deck of cards if you don't mind something other than Ritapon."

That made Lazlo smile, if a bit weakly. After all, it seemed no one but their leader liked that game. "Thank you, I'll take you up on that."


	3. Lack of Appreciation

Lack of Appreciation  
_Undesired activities_  
by: Kaluin

Still cussing despite having eventually appreciated their... sparring session, the sienna-haired pirate glared over at his buddy's back as he tried to sit up himself.

"Damn you, Sigurd!" he threw in the taller pirate's direction for having called in one of the debts he owed, wincing at the soreness and discomfort he hadn't felt in a long time. Finding himself at the bottom end of these activities wasn't anything new, but Hervey had always disliked handing over such power to anyone else, particularly his ex-rival. That dislike had grown further when they'd joined the Obel King's mission to fight back against their common enemy and found willing bed partners, first in Lazlo and then in Helmut.

"If you'd struggled a bit less, you wouldn't find yourself in this position," Sigurd retorted calmly enough, wiping off all traces of exertion with a wet cloth.

"You could've asked _Helmut_ if you wanted sex!"

Not that Hervey protested such carnal pleasure, but his manliness took a blow each time he was forced to submit without the chance to fight back.

The first answer the spikey haired pirate received was a newly water-soaked cloth tossed onto his person before Sigurd deigned reply again. "Then don't bet against me when you're out of funds." The taller pirate then busied himself to dressing since, as liberating as walking naked in their room was, he hadn't checked if Lady Kika, or Miss Elenor--either were possible--had planted another of Oleg's invention.

A tired, but still irate growl was the only warning he had before having to dodge a soiled cloth thrown at his face.


	4. Lack of Worry

Lack of Worry  
_Timely intervention_  
by: Kaluin

As the army leader announced that Ted would accompany the away party tomorrow, Sigurd carefully asked Helmut to take care of Hervey while he kept the youngest safe from his jealous lover's ire. He knew he could trust the older man to calm his comrade enough to avoid a disaster. All Lazlo did though was smile gratefully at the tallest member of their foursome when he was herded back to his room.

Sigurd said nothing as they went, aware that it was pointless to give reassurance to the youth about Hervey's mood. Both knew how possessive the ascot-wearing pirate had become, even if he denied any such allegations, both to those who knew of his reaction and to himself.

The door closed behind the quiet pair and locked to bar any intruders from freely entering the room. That done, the taller man wrapped arms around the True Rune bearer, a comfort he learned Lazlo appreciated but wouldn't actively seek it out.

"He'll get over it," Sigurd assured the leader, certain of the outcome this night would have on his friend.

The boy leaned back into the embrace, sighing softly. "I know." Because Sigurd knew Hervey best, leaving no doubt to Lazlo that his other bedmate would accept his decision.

All the knife thrower could do at this point was keep Lazlo's mind off the matter, sensually tasting the fair skin as deft fingers worked to unbuckle the belt that kept the ex-knight's shorts up. In response, the youth turned in the embrace, gladly reciprocating though he secretly longed for Hervey's touch.


	5. Lack of Reason

Lack of Reason  
_Necessary sacrifices_  
by: Kaluin

Hervey knew it was irrational and unfair to take his irritation out on Helmut, but Sigurd _occasionally_ made sense enough for the shorter pirate to agree. Ted was only a recent addition to their crew, but whenever word drifted to his ear about Lazlo spending time in the brat's presence, he simply couldn't help himself. What did Lazlo mean to do by favoring that kid for training when he could simply ask for Hervey to accompany him to the dojo? It didn't make sense!

"Ngh..." Helmut gritted his teeth as Hervey moved over him. Of course, it was preferable that the Island Liberation Army leader be intact for what may come, and knowing how expendable he truly was, Helmut deferred to Sigurd's decision by giving himself over to the hot-headed pirate. He'd have time to recover anyway as Ted was taking the Kooluk commander's place tomorrow. "Slow down a bit, Hervey."

"Sure, whatever..." But at least he listened some, aware that he hadn't thoroughly prepared the older man for such a rough entry. It obviously took some effort, but the mere fact that he'd paid some heed to Helmut's words meant that he was at least thinking of his actions.

Taking what little mercy Hervey would dish out, Helmut endured the ride, pulling the other in for a deep liplock that would work well enough in distracting him from the forceful handling.


	6. Lack of Concern

Lack of Concern  
_Unexpected results_  
by: Kaluin

During their quest within the Obel Ruins, Ted pointedly ignored the hostile looks he received from the louder pirate. The only reason he'd come along was because Lazlo asked him to join them and he owed him that much for having rescued him from the Fog Ship. The search couldn't end soon enough in his opinion and when Lazlo had found yet another recruit for the Liberation Army, the archer let his teammates handle the rest, walking back to his room on the Dauntless.

However, he hadn't expected Lazlo to come after him by the time he'd reached the hallway.

"Ted, wait up!" The army leader called out to him, halting him from his trek back to the solitude of his room.

Ted stood in place long enough for the younger man to reach his side, looking at him in moody confusion.

"What do you want, Lazlo?" Really, one would think Lazlo knew Hervey well enough to realize the pirate didn't appreciate the archer encroaching onto his territory.

"I'm sorry about Hervey..." the taller youth apologized sincerely to Ted. He did quite appreciate being in the other True Rune bearer's presence and it pained him not being able to reconcile Hervey to this _whim_ of his. Then again, he didn't exactly feel Hervey could help him with his sentient problem. "He's just-"

"It's fine." The Soul Eater's bearer shrugged the apology off, intelligent enough to know that was completely out of Lazlo's control, nor was it any of his business. It didn't mean he wouldn't someday retaliate if Hervey kept on being hostile to him.

That matter aside however, Ted looked up--it was too late to wish he'd stayed a bit longer _without_ that damned rune--to Lazlo and spoke. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

At this, seagreen eyes lit up, reassured that this companion wouldn't hold it against him not to be able to do anything about his jealous lover. A joyful smile appeared, momentarily causing Ted's breath to catch.

"Okay."


	7. Lack of Restraint

Lack of Restraint  
_Ugly realization_  
by: Kaluin

This time around, Sigurd had allowed Hervey to subjugate him. It was highly preferable for his comrade to release that excess moodiness on his person than to see someone like Lazlo being forced to endure such harsh treatment.

It ended soon enough--as it always did when Hervey, always fast and furious, dominated--leaving them both breathless and exhausted. The dark-haired pirate paid no attention to the dull plop beside him, blinking up at the ceiling and recovering from the straining exercise.

"Better now?" He ventured to ask. All he received was an ambiguous grunt in return. "I'll take that as a yes."

For a while, the room was filled only with the sound of breathing as neither pirate spoke until a soft "shit..." escaped from Hervey's mouth. Nary a word came after that.

Perhaps, Sigurd thought, his friend had realized just how badly his jealousy had gotten. If he had, then things could finally take a turn for the better.


End file.
